


Not delivered

by Coalmine301



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chatlogs, F/M, Gen, Miscommunication, Trans Obi-Wan Kenobi, Trans Satine Kryze, can be read romantically, or platonically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: I have no idea what this is either
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Satine Kryze & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Not delivered

**[The Only Sane Ones]**

****

**TheWanandOnly:** _Hey (not delivered)_

__

__

_Hello there (not delivered)_

_Ah frip (not delivered)_

_My homework ate my dog (not delivered)_

_The house is on fire (not delivered)_

I’m pregnant 

__

__

_Kriff! (not delivered)_

_Of course that’s the one that sends (not delivered)_

**  
PeaceOut:** Wait What?

Are you sure?

**  
TheWanandOnly:** _no (not delivered)_

__

__

_I’m not really pregnant! (not delivered)_

**  
PeaceOut:** Who’s the father?

**  
TheWanandOnly:** _There isn’t one (not delivered)_

__

__

_It was a joke! (not delivered)_

_My other texts just didn’t get sent to yiu (not delivered)_

_Yen (not delivered)_

_Yes (not delivered)_

_Ytu (not delivered)_

You

__

__

_SHIT! (not delivered)_

**  
PeaceOut:** Me?!

**  
TheWanandOnly:** _no! (not delivered)_

__

__

_I was joking! (not delivered)_

_I was joking! (not delivered)_

Ah fripp

**  
PeaceOut:** Obi, are you ok?

**  
TheWanandOnly:** _no (not delivered)_

****

  
**  
**

**[Angry Blondes]**

**BurningTrashcan:** So Obi-wan came to me a while ago

 **  
PeaceOut:** oh?

 **  
BurningTrashcan:** Yeah  
We had an absolutely lovely chat  
Though it was hard to tell just what he was saying  
Because  
You know  
HE WAS ON THE VERGE A KRIFFING PANIC ATTACK

**  
PeaceOut:**

**  
BurningTrashcan:** Satine.

 **  
PeaceOut:** I can explain!

**  
BurningTrashcan: What. Did. You. Do.**

**PeaceOut:** _well kriff (not delivered)_


End file.
